Teamwork!
by Sadie Revere
Summary: Two members of the NCIS MCRT go missing, and it's up to the two agents who will NEVER get along to find them. In the meantime, two former lovers battle it out. Who knows what will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! Wow it's been a while. I feel like I haven't posted in a really long time. I've been reading but not writing. More accurately, not typing. I've been notebook-writing but not typing-writing. I have my handy-dandy notebooks (gotta love Blue's Clues) and I write in them at school but I just don't have time to type. I might get quite a bit done in these few days since I have standardized testing (XP) but either way. I have WRITING but not TYPING. You've probably figured that out. ANYWAYS, this story is Tiva, McAbby, and Jibbs, taking place around the time of Hollis (I'm not sure what season; somebody tell me!) and pre- Judgment Day. I recently saw that episode. Now I'm depressed. :( Well, onwards!

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except my story, much to my dismay. I mean, I am proud of my story and everything, but, you know- (Get on with it! (Monty Python)) Okay, okay! Jeez, why you gotta be so mean?

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said, placing the phone in the cradle. "Dead Marines, Alexandria. Ziva, with DiNozzo. McGee, with me."

"Did you say Marine or Marines; my hearing isn't fantastic today," Ziva clarified, getting her things.

"I believe he said Marines, David," Tony answered.

"I wasn't asking you." The crew stepped into the elevator, and McGee slapped the button to take them to the garage. "And I am driving."

"Don't be so sure," Tony countered.

"You two bicker like an old married couple," McGee complained, rolling his eyes.

"McGee is right. Ziva, driving. DiNozzo, I hear one word out of you, I get Abby to kill you and-"

"Leave no forensic evidence behind," the team chorused.

When the team arrived at the crime scene, Ducky made a quick prognosis on the two Marines.

"Clear gunshot wounds to the back of the head, much like in the war in Africa. Which country was that in, Jethro?"

"Ducky."

"Right, sorry. Time of death, approximately 24 hours ago. Mr. Palmer, would you be so kind as to grab the gurneys for me?" Jimmy nodded and jogged off to the van.

"Good work, Duck," Gibbs said, patting his co-worker on the back. "Tony! Ziva! McGee! Here, now!" The team bolted over to their leader, hands above eyebrows in a military salute. "Knock it off."

"Sorry, boss."

"McGee, come with me. David, DiNozzo, bag-n'-tag and pictures, now. Go!" A chorus of "On it, boss!" rang out, and the team set to work.

"Why do I feel that Gibbs makes us partners on purpose?" Ziva asked.

"God knows how Gibbs thinks," Tony replied. "Hey, have you ever heard of Jeff Dunham?"

Ziva shook her head. "I haven't. Who is he?"

"He's a ventriloquist; really funny guy. Somewhat politically incorrect, but funny nonetheless."

"He works in heating? How could that be funny or politically incorrect?"

"That's ventilation, David. Ventriloquism, people making creepy puppets talk. One of his puppets is a skeleton, who he christened Achmed, the Dead Terrorist." Tony felt a hand on the back of his head.

"I would _not_ appreciate that, thank you very much."

"DiNozzo! David! Stop flirting and get to work!" Gibbs called. Tony quickly pretended to be doing something important while Ziva returned to photographing evidence.

A few minutes later, Tony said, "Well, I don't think there's much more to be done here. You ready, Ziver?"

"That I am," Ziva replied, putting away her camera. "Driving. Fibs."

"Dibs. Fibs are little lies.

"Fine, then, dibs. Though I have no idea where that expression came from…"

"Yeah, I don't really get it either. I always thought Dibs were those little chocolate-covered ice cream bits," Tony said, slamming the passenger door shut.

"Believe me, I haven't got a clue."

Sooo, how'd you like it? PLEASE COMMENT! I'd really like to know what you think, if I should continue, etc. I'm going to try and update a chapter of a story every night except Wednesdays and Fridays (I'm busy) and this weekend I'm taking a really long car trip so I won't have Internet access. I can try to type on my iPad but my little sister is kinda obsessed with it and we're going to be watching movies. Well, just R&R. Okay? If you don't I will be forced to either Gibbs-slap you or drive a stake through your heart if you're a vampire (haha Buffy joke!)

xoxo UniqueAndLovingIt


	2. Chapter 2

**I told ya I'd do two tonight! Here's the next chapter. I'm oh so proud of myself, but I don't have much time since I need to go to bed.**

Ziva was searching for information on the new victim in their case when the phone on her desk rang. She picked up with the standard,

"David."

"Hi Zi! It's Abby!"

"Hi Abby. How can I help you?"

"Do you want to go bowling with me tonight? My friend Emily bailed but I still want to go."

"I'd love to go with you. Meet me by my car at 1900, okay?"

"In regular human time, please?"

"7."

"Oh, okay! See you then! Bye, Ziva!" Ziva gently placed the phone in the cradle, and ignored the skeptical looks of her coworkers. Tony asked devilishly why Abby was calling, so Ziva summed up in a nutshell her conversation with her friend.

"Have fun," McGee said with a friendly smile. Ziva acknowledged him with a returned smile.

"Thank you, McGee, I'm sure I will."

"Sure you will what?" Gibbs entered the bullpen, no coffee cup in his hand.

"Abby and I are going bowling tonight."

"And which rule aren't you going to forget?"

"Rule #9- Never go anywhere without a knife," the team chorused. Gibbs grinned, pleased with his team.

"I've trained you well."

"That you have," Jenny said, coming down the stairs. "Jethro, can I speak to you in my office for a moment? It's rather important." Gibbs directed his team to do background checks on everyone involved in the case, then followed Jenny up the stairs and to her office. Jenny closed the door and locked it, then pressed a button on her phone, which turned off all video cameras, speakers, and her phone. She didn't want to be disrupted at all.

"Why did you need to see me, Director?" Gibbs asked coolly.

"First, when we are in my office, you don't need to call me Director. Jenny will do just fine," the redhead said, almost in a mocking tone.

"Fine then, _Jenny_. Why do you need me; I have work to get back to, and I'm rather anxious to go home. It's been a long week. New cases, etc." Jenny sighed. Did he always have to make things so difficult? It made her confession even harder. She didn't want him to be misguided, or else he might think she was joking and leave. That was not what she had in mind when she went over the scene hundreds of times in her head late at night.

"Jethro, we need to talk. About us. I know we have had our ups and our downs. It's been a true roller-coaster ride. But as long as you were by my side, it really didn't make a difference to me. I love you, Jethro. In fact, I never stopped loving you."

**Ahhh, cliffhangers. Joy to my world. This one might not be updated for a little while, hehe. I'm so evil, aren't I? By the way, reviews will make my bad day not so bad anymore. Please review? Please? Even an alert would be nice. Favorite Story alerts are nice too. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked my last chapter. This will be the first I will update. The next few will come soon after. Enjoy!**

Gibbs stared in shock, totally unable to produce words or even thoughts. He wasn't totally sure but he thought she had just said she loved him.

"I know how you feel about dating your coworkers, and that's okay, but I wanted you to know." Jenny was pulled into a meaningful embrace, much to her surprise. Shocked, she slowly wrapped her arms around Gibbs' abdomen.

"I love you too, Jen. Always have, always will." Now it was Jenny's turn to be surprised. She knew she had to tell Gibbs her feelings, but this wasn't the reaction she was anticipating. He was dating Hollis. He couldn't be with one woman when he loved another. Jenny explained this, and Gibbs smiled.

"You know what? Hollis isn't nearly as wonderful as you. Granted, Hollis is a great person, but she's no you. I agree, I couldn't be with her knowing that you and I loved each other. I feel bad about this, but I'm going to have to end our relationship, so we can be together. I love you, Jenny, I really do." Jenny smiled.

"But what about Rule #12? I know how you are with your rules. I know it helps you commemorate Shannon and Kelly, and I-"

"Screw Rule #12." Jenny's jaw dropped. "I know, it's drastic. But some rules are meant to be broken. Here's my new Rule #12- If you've got something worth keeping, don't let it get away. Besides, we're not the only ones who will appreciate this rule."

"Are you referring to Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs nodded, and Jenny giggled like a child.

"I've never heard you laugh. You're always so solemn."

"You learn something new every day. And some days are more important than others," Jenny said softly, feeling her head moving closer to Gibbs'. Their lips collided. Gibbs cradled Jenny's face gently, and Jenny's hands wrapped around Gibbs' neck.

Unfortunately for our two lovers, Jenny's phone chose the exact wrong moment to ring.

"Just leave it," Gibbs whispered. Jenny shook her head.

"When you're the Director of a Federal agency, you always answer your phone. Isn't that a rule? Rule #3, right?"

"Rule #3 is Never be unreachable. Whatever, just get the phone." Jenny pressed the speaker button. "Director Shepard."

"Hi Director, Colonel Mann is here to see Agent Gibbs." The Director's assistant's voice came out from the speaker.

"He'll be right out, thank you Cynthia." Jenny said kindly.

"You're so nice to her. If she was my assistant, she'd probably be dead by now. Murdered by me." Jenny laughed.

"Go talk to Hollis. I'll be here." She kissed Gibbs on the cheek, then sat down at her desk. Gibbs left the office, where Hollis was waiting for him.

"Gibbs, we need to talk." Straightforward and to the point, just how Gibbs' liked it.

"I know we do; let's find an empty room. I don't think talking in the middle of the hallway is a good idea." Gibbs took Hollis' hand, and brought her into a conference room. Hollis sat down with a sigh.

"Me first, if that's okay." Gibbs motioned for her to continue. "I'm being deployed. To Iraq. I don't know exactly when I'll return, or, of course, if I even will."

"Don't say that, Hollis, please. You're a fighter; you'll come back alive and I'll come to your decoration ceremony, where you'll receive the highest honor there is. I know you will." Hollis dropped her head, shaking it slowly.

"You can never know that, Gibbs. You were a Marine. Each time you begin an investigation or go to a crime scene, you know there's a chance you'll be killed. It's just inevitable."

"Yes, but I still hold my head up high and try not to get myself killed." Hollis chuckled.

"You would say that, Gibbs. But back to what I was trying to say: I don't think a long distance relationship will work. I'm so sorry. I really hoped this could work."

"It's okay, Hollis. I understand. We can still stay friends. Just don't get yourself blown up or anything, okay?"

"I promise, sir." Hollis raised her hand in a military salute. Smiling, Gibbs did the same. They lowered their hands, then hugged.

"I'll pray for you every night," Gibbs said. "You'll be first after Shannon and Kelly."

"That means a lot, Gibbs. Thank you. I'll pray for you too."

"Goodbye, Hollis."

"Goodbye, Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, the joys of Apple technology and long car rides. Over the course of about 44-46 hours total, I managed to write about 8 chapters of this story AND watch about 10 episodes of NCIS. I'm so proud. If you have an iPod Touch or iPad, get a Bluetooth compatible keyboard. That was how I got all that done. I'm going to post sooooo many chapters tonight. **

"Nice shot, Zi!" Abby squealed. Ziva had bowled her third strike in a row, much to her delight and Abby's surprise. "How the heck do you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect, I believe the phrase is. Am I correct?" Abby nodded, smiling.

"Good for you, Ziva, you're learning!" Ziva laughed.

"Thank you, Abby. And it is your turn now."

"But it's HOPELESS! I'm going to lose, we all know it."

"Dress yourself." Abby seemed confused. "I got that one wrong, didn't I."

"Ohhhh, right. The expression is 'Suit yourself.' But close enough. Hey, I'm going to get a snack. You want anything?" Ziva shook her head.

"I'm okay; thank you, though. I just hope you remembered Rule #9." Abby grinned.

"Do I EVER forget that rule?" Abby flashed her belt, which had been hidden by her rather long shirt. Her belt revealed a rather large Swiss Army knife and a small handgun.

"Good girl. Gibbs would be proud." Abby skipped away gleefully. _No one would guess that this Gothic girl who investigated dead bodies and such for a living would be such a cheerful person,_ Ziva thought. _You could make a new word for her. Something like Abby-ness. I'll work on that._

Ziva's train of thought was interrupted by a guy bowling in the next lane over.

"I'm Jay," he said, extending his hand. Ziva introduced herself, shaking his hand firmly. They talked for a few minutes, Ziva of course not revealing that she was an NCIS agent. Ziva then realized that Abby had been gone for quite a while.

"I should go look for my friend; she has been gone for a while. She was only getting something to eat..." Ziva trailed off.

"I'm done bowling, and my friend's just getting our car. Do you want me to help you find her?"

"That's very kind of you, thank you." They searched over by the snack bar first, and there was no sign of Abby. _Hmm,_ Ziva thought. _This is a little sharky. That isn't right. I'll ask Abby later. Right, Abby. Find Abby. Where could she be? _Ziva poked her head into the doorway of the back room where all of the shoes and extra balls are kept. She cautiously went in, believing that it was where Abby. She was quiet, but Jay was quieter.

**Sorry this was so short. It seemed longer on my iPad… Whatever. I'll make up for it with more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I toldja I'd have another chapter up! I'll just let you read.**

Ziva felt a cloth being placed over her eyes. She quickly and deftly ripped the cloth away and whirled around to face Jay. Her "Fight or Flight" senses kicked in. Of course, she resorted to Fight. She grabbed his arms, and flipped him to the ground, using techniques that would definitely make him hurt in the morning. She'd had much practice against McGee and Tony (A/N 02x05 Kate vs. McGee lol) and knew exactly how to hurt him. He lay on his stomach, arms pulled upwards almost to the point of dislocation. Ziva's legs straddled his abdomen. Just in case, she took his wallet out of his pocket. It might come in handy. She quickly kneed him between the legs, and got up, saying,

"NEVER mess with an NCIS agent, especially one on my team." She quickly ran off to find Abby. She pulled her gun out, and quickly flipped off the safety and cocked it. Hearing a sound behind her, she spun around and saw another man. She had noticed him with Jay, but hadn't really paid any attention to him. Gibbs would NOT be pleased, especially if she and Abby got kidnapped.

"Hello, Agent David. How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you. High on adrenaline and ready to kick your sorry butt into a prison cell." Just for good measure, Ziva swung her leg in a circle, watching it collide with the other person's side. He crumpled to the ground, and Ziva took the opportunity to run. She heard a small voice from somewhat nearby.

"Abby!" she shouted. "Where are you?" She heard louder struggling, and she saw a sat of stairs leading downwards. Making sure her gun was ready, she descended, and saw Abby almost immediately. She was gagged, and her wrists and ankles were bound to a chair. She saw Ziva and wriggled a lot. She winced from the ropes cutting into her wrists. Ziva quickly cut her bindings.

"Ziva! Thank God you're-"

"Abby, shush. We need to get out of here. I do not know exactly how, but we will get out. But before we do, we need to make sure whoever comes from NCIS knows we were here. I have Jay's wallet, and we need something that will identify you."

"Smart. Here, take this." Abby ripped a spike from her bracelet. Ziva quickly hid the spike and wallet between two bowling balls a good distance away, and then she and Abby ascended the stairs quietly. Well, as quiet as one can be with bowling shoes that were two sizes too big.

"Why didn't you get the right size of shoes?" Ziva muttered. "They're not good for escaping kidnappers."

"Well, you can't blame me for not knowing we were going to be abducted," Abby retorted in a whisper.

"Always be prepared. That should be a rule. I'll start my own rules and that will be Rule #1."

When Abby and Ziva reached the top of the stairs, a pad was placed over each of their faces. The last thing they each saw before blacking out was the grinning faces of their captors.

**MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Seeing as I need to edit a chapter or two and stuff like that I don't know how many more chapters I have.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter. What did I tell ya?**

The first thing Tony noticed when exiting the elevator was that Ziva wasn't at her desk. She always arrived before him, so he was very confused.

"Hey Probester, where's Ziver?" he asked. McGee shrugged.

"She's probably just sick. Is Tony worried about his little crush?" he mocked. Tony glared at his coworker.

"I am not. And I don't like her." _As a friend only._

"You should be worried," Gibbs said, entering the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I just went to see Abby."

"Oh, did she know where Ziva was?" McGee asked.

"No, McGee, I didn't get to ask her, because she wasn't there either," Gibbs said sarcastically. "Now, I've got a few questions. First question: Where did Ziva and Abby say they were going last night?"

"They went bowling," McGee answered quickly.

"Uh huh. Now, did they say which one they were going to?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but there's only one or two in the area. I'll pull up their locations now," McGee answered.

"Right again, McGee. You're going with DiNozzo. Seeing as the two people who were taken are the two women you two are obviously in love with, you can head the investigation. I'm not helping you unless you really need it." McGee silently cheered. He had always wanted to do an investigation. Tony silently groaned. He didn't want to work with McProbie at all. "And McGee? You're the team leader for this. I trust you more."

"Boss! I'm the Senior Field Agent, not the Probie!" Gibbs hand threatened a slap.

"McGee's the boss now, DiNozzo. McGee, you have my permission to slap when necessary." McGee grinned evilly. He wanted so much to slap his new underling, but he resisted.

"Tony, let's move. We gotta get to the bowling alley before it gets crowded. We don't want everyone knowing NCIS agents are investigating at a bowling alley. Can you say publicity attack?" McGee said, grabbing his things. "What are you waiting for, _Probie?_" Tony glared at McGee, and Gibbs just chuckled.

When McGee and Tony arrived at the bowling alley, there was a teenager, probably 18 or 19, at the front desk. His nametag advertised him as Alex.

"Hi, welcome to-"

"Cut the crap, kid," Tony said, flashing his badge. "NCIS. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Special Agent McGee. We need to talk to the manager." McGee glared at Tony for stealing his thunder.

"Okay, I'll call him..." Alex dialed into some sort of intercom system, and within a minute, a middle-aged, overweight and balding came into the lobby. McGee introduced himself to the manager, whose name was Mr. Samuel Ericson.

"What can I do for NCIS today?" Mr. Ericson asked.

"Two of our agents disappeared last night, and the last place we remember them saying they'd be was here. If you don't mind, we need to look around. Also, I need you to search the database to make sure they were here."

"And their names were..."

"Ziva David and Abigail Sciuto. If you don't do it, then I'll do it myself. "

"He's one of the best computer hackers of the NCIS," Tony said. McGee grinned, feeling proud of himself. Mr. Ericson complied easily. Threats weren't even necessary. Tony frowned internally. He liked threatening people.

"I found them. Ziva David left without checking out. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." McGee thanked him, then directed Tony to check surveillance tapes. Tony rolled his eyes, but went the surveillance room. McGee went into a back room. He was exceedingly surprised at what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7

When McGee entered, there was no sign of anything. If anything happened, the criminals were smart and knew how to clean up. _Dang it,_ he thought. _What can i do now? _ He noticed a set of stairs, and slowly descended the stairs, pulling out his guns. But to his dismay, no one was there, and there wasn't a sign of anyone.

"Well, this is quite the wild goose chase," McGee said out loud, upset. He would really miss Ziva and Abby if they were truly gone, Abby especially. He had never told anyone, but he had a little crush on the forensic specialist. Well, more like a big crush.

McGee realized that he was going off topic, and thought WWGD? He began looking around for any clues. If Ziva and Abby knew what was happening, they would have left some sort of clue. McGee looked between all of the shoes, but found nothing. Then, when investigating by the bowling balls, he found a wallet and what looked like a small metal spike. _Abby,_ he thought. McGee then opened the wallet, and saw a license. It belonged to a Jay Anderson. _Some criminal. He has a wallet with all of his information._ McGee scanned the license with his phone and quickly discovered that Jay Anderson wasn't his real name. Luckily, it identified him as actually being Bryan Marshall. He had been accused of murders in the past but had been let go due to lack of evidence. _Apparently someone's getting tired of Rule #45_.

In surveillance, Tony scanned the tapes from the time frame most likely fitting when Ziva and Abby were there. He saw them enter at exactly 1926. They went to a lane, and bowled like regular people. At 1942, Abby went to the snack bar. He followed her, and saw her being shoved into the back room where McGee currently was. Tony's eyes widened. _Who would want to abduct Abby? _he thought. He then went back to Ziva. She saw the guy in the next lane talking to her. He saw them leave the lane at 1947, then at 1948 saw Ziva enter the back room where Abby had last been seen. A few seconds later, he saw the guy follow her in. He couldn't get any surveillance for the back room, much to his aggravation. He wanted to badly to catch these criminals before he cost Ziva and Abby their lives.

Tony bolted to where McGee was.

"I know what happened. I watched the surveillance tapes. Abby was forced in by someone in the lane next to her and Ziva. A few minutes later, Ziva went in, and the partner of the guy who had Abby followed Ziva. I didn't get surveillance from inside this room but they were here." Tony was out of breath by the time he finished.

"Well, I know one of the guys. His alias is Jay Anderson, but his real name is Bryan Marshall, wanted for several murders." He flashed the wallet. "Ziva must have fought him and stolen this. No surprise there, hm. Good work, Tony. Let's get back to NCIS and tell Gibbs what we found."

Back at Headquarters, Tony and McGee found out anything about Marshall/Anderson that could be found. He apparently lived in Norfolk, and they quickly identified his house. McGee and Tony reported their findings to Gibbs, then grabbed their gear and headed out of NCIS to find their suspect.

**This is my last chapter of the night. Sorry, it's getting late. I just finished my spring break and I start school again tomorrow. I need sleep. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Try, may not be able to. Either way, R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHA! Two chapters today! I feel GREAT! I'll stop with the A/N's. They're probably getting annoying.**

Ziva woke up suddenly. She realized that her head hurt terribly. She thought back, then remembered what happened. She became aware of the fact that someone was holding her hand from the back. She turned to the side, but was stopped by the ropes around her. She did manage to see black nail polish. _Abby_, she thought. _I should wake her, so she knows I am here_. Ziva gently shook Abby's arm from behind. She woke up immediately.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. "Who is behind me?" She seemed scared, quite unlike her usual self.

"Shh, Abby, it is just me," Ziva said softly. She felt Abby's hands loosen.

"Ziva, what happened? Where are we?" Ziva sighed.

"I am sorry to say that I do not know. And our weapons have been taken."

"Not exactly," Abby said, a devious tone to her voice. Her next sentence was in a hushed whisper. "My bracelet has a secret knife. I wear it 24/7."

"First we need to make sure we can actually get out, Abby," Ziva said with a motherly voice. She quickly scanned the room. It seemed much like a basement, only with no windows. There was a set of stairs on the other side of the room. "Do you think we would be able to leave from there?" Ziva asked. Abby shrugged.

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out."

"Abby, no. There may be surveillance. They might be able to see us or hear us." Abby scanned everywhere around the small room she was contained in. She didn't see any vents or anywhere a camera could be hidden.

"I highly doubt it. Please, Zi, it may be our only chance of escape." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Abby, it could be dangerous. And if they do catch us, it could cost us our lives."

"You know what, Zi? You need to learn to accept a little danger. It might help you."

"Danger? You want danger? I go out and risk my life every day in the field, trying to protect other people and bring the criminals to justice. I worked for _Mossad_, Abby. Believe me, I've faced quite a bit of danger in my life."

"You know what? Fine. You want to stay here and maybe die? Go ahead. I'm getting out of here." Abby managed to bring her finger back far enough and press a small button. As she did so, a small blade ejected from the bracelet. She quickly slashed her bonds, then proceeded to head towards the stairs. Ziva sighed.

"I am sorry I snapped, Abby. I'm just irritated that I let us get captured. Please don't leave." Abby sighed too, and slowly walked over to her coworker.

"I could never leave you here, Zi. You're one of my best friends." Abby quickly cut the ropes around Ziva's arms, legs, and torso. She was very careful not to hurt her friend. Quietly, they walked towards the stairs. Right as they reached the top, the door opened.

"Where do you think you're going, ladies?"

**Haha, cliffy! I'll try and update again tomorrow. But I still got two in today and four yesterday. That ought to make up for quite a bit. The story is almost over, but I'd like to know if I should do a sequel, and if you have any ideas for that or the end of the story, so long as no one dies. Unless it's Fornell. No offense to Mr. Spano but I really hate Fornell. Anyone agree? R&R!**


	9. Authors Note

Hi everybody,

Sorry it's been so long, I'm so busy. I do have a new penname, sorry for any confusion.

So, if any of you are Doctor Who fans, or have friends on the site who are, please please PLEASE tell them this: I have a poll on my account, and I really need help with it. So please tell everyone you know that watches Doctor Who to vote on the poll.

Thank you so much.

Sadie


	10. Authors Note 2

Hi again,

Sorry for not updating. I have finals this week and they're all fairly early so I get out early. I plan to update as much as possible.

So, does anyone actually want me to continue this? Cause if not I'm going to take it off of my page. I'll give a week, and if I don't get a lot of response then I'm not keeping it. I have way too many ideas.

Thanks,

Sadie


End file.
